Mission or Setup?
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: Gray and Lucy take on a mission to take down a possible Dark Guild. Only problem? The Guild is diguised as a wedding planner! What will happen to our pair of wizards? Well, read and find out! Rated T for language and mild violence, but it might change in later chapters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Taking the Mission

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Mission Or Setup?**

**Chapter 1: Taking the Mission**

_**Hey! This is my first multi-chapter Fairy Tail fanfic! Pairings are going to be GrayLu and possibly NaLi and JeZa, but other than that, nothing. This takes place about three weeks after the Nirvana arc in the manga, kinda like a filler arc before the next one that starts in volume 20.**_  
**_ So anyway... Please leave a comment! I love getting them and I'll try to reply to_**** all of them! (Guest comments will be replied to at the end of the next chapter)**

"Ugggghhhh. I'm bored." Lucy Heartphillia groaned, her face pressed against the bar.  
"You could go on a job." Mirajane said, handing the blonde another plate of food.  
"My best celestial spirits all decided not to be called on Wednesdays except Loke."  
"Well, it doesn't have to be a fighting mission, and furthermore, it doesn't have to happen today."  
"Well, Natsu's busy with Lisanna and Erza's still sick."  
"Go by yourself or with Gray."  
"I'm NOT going on a mission with Gray."  
"Why not?" Mira said, wiping out a couple mugs.  
"I'm not picking a job with Gray."  
"Then I'll pick one for you!" Mira said with a smile. She walked over to the suggestion board and smiled.  
"Perfect!" Mira ran back over to Lucy and held out a piece of paper.  
"_Wanted: Two Strong Wizards To Infiltrate A Possible Dark Guild, Collect Information and If Necessary, Bring It Down_." That sounds easy enough!"  
"Read the rest." Mira said. Lucy's eyes went nervously to the paper.  
"_Warning! Guild Doubles As A... __**WEDDING PLANNER**_?!"  
"Yup! You and Gray can pretend to get engaged and go there to plan!"  
"No. Way." But, it was no use. Mira turned around and found Gray, who was sitting at the other end of the bar, Juvia next to him. Gray's shirt was missing, as usual.  
"Gray! I found you a job!" The woman grabbed the raven-haired boys arm and dragged him over to Lucy, telling Juvia to stay over where she was.  
"What job?" Mira held out the paper and Gray read it over.  
"LOOK AT THAT REWARD!" For the first time, Lucy's eyes hit the part of the page where the profit was.  
"I could pay the rent for the next five years!" Lucy said, her eyes lighting up.  
"So, what do you say? Is it a deal?" Chocolate and onyx eyes locked.  
"Erm... I'll be okay with it if you are." Lucy said.  
"Okay, Mira-san. We'll take it."  
"Great! Come with me Gray! We have to make preparations for the proposal!" Mira and Gray ran off.  
"What job is Lucy-san taking with Gray-sama?" Lucy turned to see Juvia standing behind her.  
"It's just something silly. I don't really even know. Mira-san is making me." Lucy said, trying not to sound like she knew.  
"Juvia thinks Lucy-san is lying."  
"I'm not!"  
"Juvia's rival in love is going on a mission with Gray-sama... Juvia thinks she should come too!"  
"It's just a two person mission. And I'm not your rival." Lucy said, looking around for the paper.  
"Mira-san must've taken it." The blonde said with a shrug.  
"Juvia is on to you."  
"Gray doesn't like you, you know that right?"  
"Juvia loves Gray-sama! Love is contagious!"  
"Gemini says otherwise."  
"What does Gemini say?" Crap! Lucy thought.  
"N-nothing."  
"Now you have to tell Juvia." Lucy fidgeted around with her keys and found Gemini's.  
"I command open! Gate of the Twin Palace! Gemini!" Two small figured appeared in front of the celestial wizard.  
"Piirii, Piirii!" They said, hi-fiving.  
"Gemini, could you tell Juvia what Gray thinks of me?"  
"Of course!" Gemi and Mini turned into the ice mage.  
"G-Gray-sama..." Juvia said, breathlessly.  
"Lucy through Gray's eyes," The twins began. "A new member to the guild that's his type, so he finds her attractive. She's very beautiful to Gray, but she doesn't realize the potential he has as a boyfriend."  
"You said too much!" Lucy said, clasping her hand over "Gray's" mouth.  
"You ARE Juvia's rival in love!"  
"I'm really not! There's no rivalry between people if the person they both like likes one of them! That's when the other one sits in silence and let's things take their natural course!" Lucy said before clapping her hands over her mouth. "I-I mean..."  
"RIVAL IN LOVE!" Cana and Gajeel came over and dragged a clawing Juvia away from a terrified Lucy.  
"Lu-chan!" Levy called. Lucy turned and smiled at her blue haired friend.  
"Hey Levy-chan!" Lucy said, walking over and siting down.  
"So, are you going on a mission soon?"  
"I think. Mira-san told me something about it, but..." A light came on center stage.  
"Can I have your attention?" Mira said into the microphone. "We have a very special event happening today, one that only happens every once and a while." A string of whispers went through the crowd.  
"A SS class mission?"  
"A death?"  
"I don't know."  
"A REAL MAN WOULD KNOW!"  
"I said once and a while, not every now and then. If you would be kind and let me continue. We have Gray here to help us out!" Mira's hand motioned toward the ice wizard.  
"Hello."  
"Gray, if you would." Gray smirked and said,  
"As you all know, it takes a lot of effort to be friends with a girl without falling in love with her. Anybody else find that hard?" A few heads in the audience bobbed up and down.  
"Well, there are a few girls I'm friends with here in Fairy Tail. Juvia, Lucy, Erza, Cana, Levy, Mira, Wendy... But really, only one of those girls had held a special place in my heart since the moment I met her..." Juvia's face went bright red and she tried to keep down her excitement. It was Lucy, however, who was trying to keep down her drink. Her eyes flashed to Mira, who simply smiled.  
"Umm..." Gray fumbled around with his pockets until he found a little black box.  
"I wanted to ask this in a place with all of my friends, and what better place than in the place full of people I care about?" He opened the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring.  
"And thanks to Mira for going ring shopping with me. Hehe. Umm... So, I guess..." Gray propped himself up on one knee and said,  
"L-Lucy Heartphillia, would you m-marry me?" Lucy's face went bright red. She had no idea why, she knew this was coming. It was a part of the mission. After a few seconds, a picture of a chair came up and swept her up on stage.  
"Will you?" Lucy looked down. Gray was smiling, but she could tell he was completely nervous. _Must've taken acting lessons from Erza..._ She thought.  
"I-I guess..." Gray smiled and threw his arms around her.  
"Play along." Gray whispered in her ear.  
"Okay." He pulled back from the hug and let the blonde breathe. Lucy's eyes trailed the crowd. Lots of people were cheering and some were even crying, Natsu and Lisanna were hugging and cheering, Happy and Carla were flying around spraying rose petals everywhere. Juvia's eyes were practically balls of fire, but they were only covering up tears.  
"WOO-HOO!"  
"THREE CHEERS FOR GRAY AND LUCY!" Natsu screamed.  
"HIP-HIP, HOORAY! HIP-HIP, HOORAY! HIP-HIP, HOORAY!" Gray grabbed Lucy's hand.  
"Ya think we fooled them?" Lucy asked quietly.  
"Positive." Was the reply.  
"I liked the stammering. That's exactly how I'd want a guy to propose to me."  
"I'll have to remember that." Gray said to himself.  
"What?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Okay..." Mira walked over and said,  
"Yes! A proposal! Something that only happens every once and while!" The woman smiled.  
"Hooray!" Happy screamed, flying down to the new "couple".  
"Congratulations, Lucy! You too Gray!"  
"Thanks Happy!"  
"Male cat! We still have petals to throw!" Carla yelled.  
"B-be right there! Gotta go!" Happy flew off.  
"Well, shall we?" Gray's fingers wrapped tighter around Lucy's. He saw Juvia grinding her teeth and Cana and Gajeel trying to calm her down.  
"Take a look at Juvia." Lucy said with a snicker.  
"Where's Lyon when we need him?" Gray replied.  
"Right?"  
"Alright! Our happy couple will be leaving for a little bit so they can plan the wedding! So, say goodbye before they get on the train!" Mira said into the microphone. Almost all of the guild members ran up to the pair.  
"Congrats!" Levy said, gripping Gray in a hug while Cana handed Lucy and book.  
"What is this?"  
"Just read it on the train ride over." The cover was replaced with a paper, so Lucy couldn't see what it was.  
"Nice job, cheerleader." Gajeel said. He had Juvia's hands tied around her back.  
"C-congratulations, G-Gray-sama. Ju-Juvia, is happy for you b-both." She said, half grinding her teeth, half crying.  
"Well, they have to go pack now! Wave goodbye!" Mira said happily. She took both wizards to the back room.  
"Here are your passports, I've made a reservation a the Wedding Planner's, and here are your suitcases, packed with everything you'll both need." Mira said, handing them each a booklet and a suitcase.  
"And have fun! You can search around at night, but have fun with the other couples during the day." The white haired woman whispered.  
"Alright. Thanks Mira-san!" The woman smiled and shooed the pair of wizards out the door.

-

_**Here's chapter one! I love getting comments and suggestions, so please leave a review! -Chiharu-chan!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Entering The Guild

**I don't own Fairy Tail **

**Mission or Setup?**

**Chapter 2: Entering The Guild**

_**Here's chapter 2! R&R!**_

Gray and Lucy made their way to the train station, and after three interruptions by Loke, were finally on the train. Lucy sat down opposite Gray and pulled the book Cana gave her out of her bag.  
"What's that?" Gray asked, pointing to the paper covered cover.  
"I don't know. Cana gave it to me before we left." The blonde said, opening it up. Gray moved and plopped down next to her. Two pairs of eyes widened as they saw what it was.  
"Oh my god."  
"I-is that?"  
"A sex reference book." Two heads shot up as Aquarius and Scorpio appeared in the seats across from them.  
"OOOH! I can't believe you of all people got a boyfriend, much less engaged!" Aquarius squealed. Lucy's head started to spin.  
"Scorpio, forced closure!"  
"Later, babe." Scorpio said to Aquarius as he disappeared.  
"I told you not to do something out of place in front of Scorpio." The woman growled, pressing her forehead to Lucy's.  
"Don't kill me!" Lucy said, covering her face with her hands.  
"Ooh, I can't be angry at you right now! I'm just soooo happy you have a fiancé!" Aquarius said happily.  
"So, are you another Fairy Tail wizard?"  
"Yes I am. Gray Fullbuster, ice wizard."  
"He's even hot!" Lucy sighed.  
"Leave my fiancé alone, Aquarius." The water bearer sighed.  
"Well, Scorpio said he wanted to take me to a restaurant, so, bye!" Aquarius disappeared. A sigh escaped Lucy's lips.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm tired. Having both of them out took a lot out of me."  
"I get it." There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.  
"So are you going to read that book?"  
"Hell no! I'm not reading a book about... sex tips." The last two words were practically choked out, like she was saying fuck and shit over and over.  
"Give it to me. I'll keep it in my bag so you don't have to think about it."  
"You're being unusually nice to me."  
"We're engaged, remember?" He got really close to Lucy's ear.  
"And, we're being watched." Lucy's eyes flashed around.  
"I don't think so."  
"The seat across from us, right side, pretending to be asleep." Chocolate eyes looked. Blue eyes closed across from her.  
"Who is it?"  
"I'm not sure. It might be a member of the Guild, but I could be wrong." Lucy fingered the ring and stood up, putting on a brave face.  
"Excuse me? Could please stop staring at me and fiancé?"  
"Ju- I mean, I will stop."  
"JUVIA?!" Lucy ripped the hood off the figure. The blue eyes and hair of Juvia Lockster were underneath her.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gray screamed.  
"Juvia wants to come."  
"Not to OUR wedding planner!" Lucy said.  
"You're getting off at the next stop." Gray said angrily.  
"But Juvia-"  
"I don't care." Lucy huffed.  
"Juvia will get off at the next stop..." The blue haired woman turned around.  
"Juvia just wanted to be around Gray-sama. That was all."  
"Dropping off in Harbor Town." Juvia grabbed her bag and stood up, walking to the train exit.  
"Goodbye, Gray-sama. Juvia will wait for you." Gray sighed and slumped down in his seat, using another book jacket to cover up the dirty book Cana had given Lucy. It was actually quite fascinating to him, illustrations and all. He hid it from Lucy, knowing that if she found out he was reading this book, she'd murder him in his sleep, mission with huge reward or not.

By the time the train got to the two Fairy Tail wizard's stop was, it was the middle of the night and both of them had slept until about ten minutes before the train stopped, and the only reason they woke up was because the sound of Loke and Aquarius taking pictures of the two sleeping on each other's shoulders annoyed them.  
"Well, I guess this is our stop." Gray said, stretching his arms.  
"I guess so."  
"And remember, we really have to act in love."  
"I know." Lucy said with a deep sigh. _'...A new guild member that's his type, so he finds her attractive...'_ Gemi and Mini's words rang through the blonde's head. She sighed again.  
"Something wrong?"  
"I'm still tired."  
"Well, when we get to the Guild, if it's a Guild at all, they'll have beds we can sleep in."  
"I know." Lucy let out a huge yawn. Gray picked up his suitcase and the pair of wizards walked through town, coming up to a huge building that had the exact same design as Fairy Tail, just cleaner, and different colors.  
"It's beautiful." Lucy muttered.  
"At least it'll remind me of home." Gray said.  
"Welcome!" A voice called from a few feet ahead of them.  
"Are you the future Fullbusters?"  
"Yes we are." Lucy said groggily.  
"Are you tired, dear?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Well please, both of you come in! Mister Fullbuster!"  
"Y-yes!"  
"Be a dear and carry your fiancée's bags!" Lucy set down her bag and Gray picked it up, grumbling.

The woman in front of the pair was tall, skinny and had short white hair. She reminded both of the wizards of Mirajane, but the refrained from saying anything.  
"Welcome to our Guild, Griffin's Heart. We are the number one wizard wedding planner in Magnolia."  
"I didn't know there was more than one..." Gray said, trying to scratch his forehead, but ended up with his "fiancé's" suitcase rammed into his head instead.  
"Oh, there aren't very many, but there are more than five, I can tell you that," The woman said. "Oh! Where are my manners! You can call me Mina."  
"Mina-san?" Lucy said absentmindedly.  
"That will work." The woman walked over and opened another set of doors.  
"This will be your room. Planning for the big day starts in the morning and ten am sharp, so get your rest!" The woman turned on a light and shut the door as she walked away.

The room Gray and Lucy were standing in was fairly large with a glass chandelier and a canopy bed. Only one canopy bed, I might add. The walls were a pretty cerulean and there was a single hallway that connected to the bathroom. Get set down both of the suitcases and flopped down on the bed, his shirt and pants gone.  
"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, starting to put her clothes in the drawers.  
"What? We're practically on vacation, so why should I put my stuff away?"  
"Just get over here and put your shit in the drawers. I even saved you a few." Lucy said, placing her last t-shirt in the bottom left drawer. Gray sighed.  
"Fine," He stood and handed his suitcase to Lucy. "Will you please do it for me? I'm hopeless at this kind of thing." It was Lucy who sighed this time.  
"Okay. But only cuz' you asked." Lucy started putting everything away and threw Gray's toiletries, along with her own at the raven haired boy.  
"Ow!"  
"You get to put those in the bathroom if I have to put your clothes away." Lucy said, shoving Gray's shirts in a drawer.  
"My god Gray, how much clothes did you bring?"  
"Mira packed both of our suitcases, if you don't remember."  
"Oh yeah. I wonder why she did that. All of mine were in separate bundles with dates on them."  
"That's weird."  
"Yeah it is." Lucy set a pillow and an eye mask on the right bedside table.  
"I want this side."  
"Okay." Gray was clad in black boxer shorts and black boxer shorts only. Lucy grabbed the bundle labeled "Week One Pajamas" and walked into the bathroom, pulling them on.  
"Hey Lucy, how long do you think this'll take?"  
"I don't know. A few weeks at the least."  
"But it'll be worth it at the end, right?"  
"I hope so. I better get my full pay."  
"What if we can't find anything and we have to get married?"  
"Mira-san left me this note saying to make the wedding in a year, so we have at least that long to get the job done."  
"It's an A Class, right?"  
"I think so."  
"Awesome." Lucy came out of the bathroom in light blue silk pj bottoms and a matching top that her chest practically popped out of.  
"I think it's a little small..." Lucy said, trying to adjust the top so it fit better, which only resulted in her having to go back in the bathroom to take it of and put it back on.  
Gray sat quietly, reading the book Cana had given Lucy, which she probably meant to be given to him, as most of the things that were circled were definitely meant for guys to do.  
"So Gray," Lucy said, walking back out of the bathroom, the top no better than before. "I think we should invite everybody from Fairy Tail, Lyon, some people from Blue Pegasus, maybe Erza's friends from the Tower of Heaven..."  
"Why? We aren't actually getting married, so why bother to think of these things?"  
"Well, I was thinking that we're going to have to plan a wedding, even if it isn't going to happen, so ya know, we should at least think about it. Also, I'm going to make my dream wedding, so don't argue. I'm going to keep the designs for everything and use this Guild."  
"If it isn't a Dark Guild." Gray piped up.  
"Blargh, I almost forgot." Lucy said annoyed.  
"What about just saving all of the papers?"  
"Good idea! Oh and that's a great book!" Gray looked at the cover he was using to cover up the dirty book.  
"Yeah, I really like it."  
"Where are you?"  
"Page, uh, 173."  
"Oh, you mean where Sasuke is thinking about proposing to Sakura?"  
"Uh, yeah." Gray said. He had never read the book once in his life, books like that bored the hell out of the ice wizard.  
"Ooooh! I love that author! I have to read that chapter again, lemme see!" Lucy half ran over and Gray said,  
"It's almost three am!"  
"Oh yeah. We should both get to sleep!" Lucy said, grabbing the covers and sitting down next to her "fiancé".  
"Alright Gray, let's get one thing straight. Touch me, you're dead. Understand, pervert?"  
"Yes. I wouldn't dream of doing that anyway." Gray said, flipping over and turning off his bedside lamp.  
"Jackass." Lucy muttered.  
"I heard that!"  
"You were meant to!" Two angry huffs emerged from Gray and Lucy's mouths.  
"...Good night."  
"...Good night." A light went off and two pairs of eyelids shut.

**_Here's chapter 2! Thank you for reading!_**

**_Would you like to review? The button is right there..._**


	3. Chapter 3: Starting the Mission

**I don't own Fairy Tail **

**Mission or Setup? **

**Chapter 3: Beginning the Mission**

Eight thirty am brought the beeping of a digital alarm clock to the room where Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartphillia slept. Despite Lucy's earlier threat of touching her, Gray had somehow magaged to unconciously be sleeping with his hand around her waist and Lucy was somehow only wearing a bra on her top half.

At the sound of the beeping, onyx eyes slowly cracked open. Gray freaked out a bit once he saw the pair's position, but when he tried to move, the blonde next to him cradled herself even more in his arms, forcing him to shake her awake.  
"Luce! Lucy! Hey! Wake up!" He whispered, shaking her shoulder with the one hand he was still able to use. He didn't want to have to grope her boobs before he absolutely had too, as the girl would wake in an instant and kill him.  
"Nghd." Lucy murmured, turning around. Gray sighed.  
"Hey Luce, this book is really coming along..." Lucy's head shot up, smashing into Gray's nose.  
"Ow! I was joking!" The ice mage said, standing up and walking to the drawer and grabbing his "Day One" bundle and throwing Lucy hers.  
"Sorry. Thanks Gray." Lucy said, taking the bundle and walking into the bathroom, pulling off... a top that wasn't there?  
"Gray...?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where the hell is my shirt?"  
"On the floor by your bedside table." He said, picking up.  
"Just put it on the bed and I won't kill you this time." The blonde said, anger apparent in her voice. _Thank god I sleep in a bra... _The blonde thought.  
The ice mage picked up the top and set it on the blonde's pillow, sweat-dropping. _Well, at least that bitch didn't kill me..._He thought, pulling on a pair of pants and a navy blue t-shirt.

About five minutes later, Lucy emerged from the bathroom, toothbrush in her mouth, finishing pulling on the last of her shirt to cover her stomach.  
"Sho Gway," The blonde began, pulling the toothbrush out of her mouth and running into the bathroom to spit in the sink. "We should get going before they have to come get us."  
"Good idea." Gray said, standing. His jeans had rips on the left knee and his t-shirt said, "You wanna know how I got her? Try asking her... and she might not answer." Lucy giggled when she saw the shirt.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I just like the message." The celestial wizard said. Her shirt was a light blue with a flower design pressed on the left hip. Her skirt was matching, only a little bit darker.  
"C'mon, Gray!" She said, wrapping her fingers around his and opening the door.

Mina had just walked into the hallway that the two wizards were in to remind them of what they were doing when Gray and Lucy walked out of their room.  
"Oh! Good morning, Mina-san!" Lucy said with a smile. Gray merely gave a small wave.  
"Good morning to you both! I was just coming to wake you! But, seeing as how you're already up, we'll just dive right into planning!"

Gray and Lucy followed Mina, fingers tightly around each other's.  
"So, I'm really only a caretaker here at our Guild. We have one celestial wizard, and we are fortunate enough to have three dragon slayers! Haru, Mindy and Garret, the ice, earth and forest dragon slayers!"  
"It's like the opposite of Fairy Tail..." Lucy whispered.  
"Each of our members specifies in a certain part of a wedding..." the woman's voice trailed off. Lucy was immersed in thoughts about the "wedding", asking questions every other freaking second.

Gray, however, was focused on his own thoughts. His first concern was about this morning. Why would Lucy cradle herself in my arms, even when she said that she didn't want me to touch her? Did that somehow mean that she could touch me, but not vise versa? He thought, eyeing the blonde. Her set of Celestial Keys were hidden under her shirt, he could see the bulge at her hip.  
"Gray are you paying attention?"  
"I uh, want blue table cloths!" Gray said frantically.  
"We're talking about Fairy Tail... You weren't listening, we're you?!" Lucy said angrily.  
"I almost forgot, there will be someone dedicated to issues with the couple and cold feet on both parts." Mina said.  
"Thank you Mina-san!" Lucy smiled.  
"Alright! We're here, so let's begin!" Mina opened a door and the pair stepped in.  
"Oh wow..." Lucy said. This room was probably even more beautiful that their bedroom.

There was a glass chandelier, even more intricate and gigantic than theirs, sunshine yellow walls, and tables with the appropriate plates, cups, and utensils everywhere.  
"Here's where you will have breakfast!" Mina quipped. "But, if you sleep through the alarm, someone will bring it for you."  
"It's so beautiful." Lucy said.

There were people from other Guilds everywhere. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, everywhere.  
"Miss Lucy?" A voice called from a few tables ahead of them.  
"Hn?" The pair said, turning to see who it was.  
"It is you two!" A pair stood up and walked over.  
"H-Hibiki-kun?!" Lucy stammered.  
"Yup! This is my fiancée, Lisa Elmgrove."  
"It's nice to meet you." The woman next to him said.

Lisa was fairly tall, only about two inches shorted than Hibiki. She had mid-back length strawberry blonde hair and bright jade eyes. Her black miniskirt and skin tight green tank was exactly the kind of thing that would attract a guy like Hibiki.  
"It's nice to see you both." Hibiki said, welcoming both to sit down at the table.  
"It's nice to see you too, Hibiki." Gray said, Lucy grabbing his shirt that he was about to fling over his head.  
"Nice catch, Lucy-chan."  
"I have to be stealthy if I'm going to marry Gray, don't you think?" Lucy said with a mock-smile. She didn't expect anyone she and Gray knew to be here.

"So, are you just planning your wedding here?" Hibiki said.  
"What do you mean? I mean, aren't you?"  
"Well, I got this letter at our Guild about something here."  
"You mean you two are trying to get information too?" The man smiled and Lisa cuddled closer to his chest.  
"Yes. We are both here to confront Griffin's Heart about their connections to Darkness. However, we are actually engaged. Lisa-chan uses the same magic Erza-chan does."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I do not have as much ability as Erza-san, but I believe I have enough to help myself and protect others." Lisa said quietly.  
"Are you two here for the same purpose we are?"  
"Yes we are. We aren't really engaged though." Gray said. Lucy's chocolate eyes flicked to her coworker. His shirt was still on, miraculously.  
"I'm trying really hard if you're wondering." Lucy blushed slightly as Gray look at her with a slight smile.  
"What's the matter?" He said, pressing the back of his hand to her red forehead. "You can't be getting a fever, can you? I thought you wanted to plan your dream wedding, Lu-chan and I'm no good at this," Lucy's face got redder as he called her by the name only Levi did. "Mina's watching." He whispered in her ear, his lips practically touching the skin.  
"Th-that's enough." Lucy said, swallowing the red in her face.  
"Hehe. You're such a sucker for that." Gray said, running his hands through his raven colored hair.  
"Go die!" Lucy said, punching his shoulder a little harder than she should have. Gray smiled again and Lisa and Hibiki laughed. Lucy went red again.  
"I-it's not funny!" Gray chuckled again and grabbed Lucy's hand under the wooden table.  
"We should go. We have a wedding to plan." Gray said, yanking Lucy off.

"You know something?"  
"What?"  
"I absolutely hate when you do that thing where you get all close to my ear and whisper something all sexy just because somebody's watching."  
"Why? ... Does it turn you on?" The ice mage asked with a slightly perverse grin. Lucy went beet red.  
"What?!"  
"It does, doesn't it?" Lucy punched Gray in the shoulder.  
"Drop. Dead. You. Stupid. Mother. Fucker." The blonde said icily.  
"Jeez... You don't have to be a bitch about it. I know you want me, that's that."  
"And you don't want me?"  
"Why would I? If you didn't just hear me, you're a bitch, that's that."  
"Really? Because when Gemini was under contract with Angel, they told me that you found me "your type" and you're "attracted to me" among other things," This time, Gray went red. "So, I guess you want me and that's that."  
"Go to hell." He said in her ear, in exactly the same manor that the Celestial wizard loathed.  
"Cut that out." She said, running her hand on his cheek.  
"Why? Is it turning you on?" Gray flushed. It's not like it wasn't, but it's not like he would ever admit that in front of the enemy. So, he clenched his jaw and said,  
"No." Lucy giggled and smirk a little bit.  
"Oh well," She said, walking over to Mina. "We're ready!"  
"Great! Please come with me!" She said, leading the pair down the hallway.  
"So, does your Guild just act as a wedding planner, or do you take on jobs and such?" Lucy asked, trying not to scream "are you a fucking Dark Guild or not?" at the woman.  
"Well, we get a decent amount of money from each wedding we plan, so we simply divide that up between our 85 members," Mina said with a wave of her hand. "Well, please go through here. Mindy-chan will be waiting for you!"  
"Thank you." Gray said, turning the handle on the door.

Mindy was tall, sweet looking and had lower back length blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Are you the Fullbusters?"  
"Yes!" Lucy said, sitting down on a couch, Gray plopping down next to her.  
"So, let's get started!" Mindy said, clapping her hands together next to her face and smiling sweetly. "Today, we're gonna deal with bridesmaids and groomsmen." Gray groaned and Lucy elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Don't do that!" She hissed. The ice mage groaned again.  
"Whatever..."  
"I'm sorry, Mindy-san. Gray's just being an ass."  
"It's alright!" Mindy said.  
"So, what's first?"  
"Lucy-chan, why don't you go first? Who do you want to be your bridesmaids?"  
"Erza, Levy-chan, ...Juvia, Cana, Mira-san, and Lisanna-chan, who I want is my Maid of Honor!"  
"Why the hesitation before Juvia-san's name?" Mindy asked, scribbling down the names on a piece of paper.  
"Juvia's in love with me. We're kinda afraid that if we have her in the party, or even in attendance, she'll kill Lucy." Gray said, bored. He was picking his fingernails and staring out the window at a beautiful beach. He could see children playing and swimming the clear, blue water.

He smiled and thought of when he and his team went to the beach and Lucy was smashing melons and broke the bat over a guy's head. Boy, was he pissed at Natsu.  
"Gray-san?"  
"WHAT?!" He screamed, spooked.  
"Are you okay, Gray?" Lucy asked.  
"Fine. Just distracted."  
"Do you like that beach?" Mindy asked.  
"Yeah, I really do."  
"A lot of couples get married there," Mindy said. "But! I don't deal with that, so please tell me who you want in your wedding party."  
"Jellal, Gajeel, Lyon, oh what the hell, Hibiki, Lauxus, and Natsu, who I want as my best man."  
"Okay! I'll get these submitted and let you two out of here and send you to Haru-kun!" She said, slipping the paper into an envelope and shoving it in a small slot next to her.  
"Thank you, Mindy-san!" Lucy said, grabbing Gray's arm and waving to the dragon slayer.  
"Goodbye!" Mindy said with a wave.

**_Chapter 3! I'll be naming chapters after the characters from the new Guild starting next chapter! Thanks for reading! R&R!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Haru and Garret Ishi

**I don't own Fairy Tail **

**Mission or Setup? **

**Chapter 4: Haru and Garret Ishi**

_**Please enjoy this chapter! And when you review, could you guys leave some names? I'm really stumped because Japanese isn't really the big language in here even IF there are Titles. I could barely think of one for these two (who are brother and sister, don't kill me) so Ishi (stone) is pretty much scraping-the-bottom-of-the-barrel creativity on my part... So, please review and leave names! :)**_

There was a long, winding hallway that curved through the Guild, Gray had realized. Said hallway broke off into many other halls, but this hallway followed the course of the building. The were currently walking along the hallway, Mindy straight in front of them, talking about Haru and Garret.  
"I think you'll really like them," She started.  
"They're really nice to each other and don't cause a whole lot of trouble..."  
She kept going and the only think on Lucy's mind was the shocking- yet completely different- resemblance to Natsu and Gajeel. It wasn't as if they didn't cause trouble, and they certainly weren't siblings, but their first names were the thing that interested her. I wonder if there's somebody like me here. She thought, looking at some of the paintings that lined the red-painted hall.

"Here we are!" She said, knocking twice on a small blue door and not waiting for an answer before she flung it open.

Two people sat inside, both around twenty years old, one with bright red hair (think of Haley Williams from Paramore) and the other with light brown. The one on the left was probably Haru and the one on the right was probably Garret.  
"Hi," The one on the right said, standing up and kissing Lucy's hand. "I'm Garret Ishi. This is my sister Haru." The woman stood up and shook Gray's hand smiled at Lucy, giving her a hug.  
"I'm Lucy Heartphillia and this is my fiancé, Gray Fullbuster." Lucy replied, sitting down.  
"What a lovely name, and lovely heritage."  
"Thank you..."  
"Ahem." Gray coughed. Lucy looked off to the side and sat down.  
"So anyway," Lucy said. "What do you two do?"  
"Well, I work with the bride," Haru started. "And Garret-Nii works with the groom."  
"So Mr. Fullbuster, come with me."

Garret led Gray into another room that connected with the left wall of the room. It was different that any of the others. It was dimly lit, with one table in the middle and a couple chairs, along with one window and the only door was the one Garret had locked with a key.

Haru guided Lucy into another room. It had the same setup as the other one, but instead of midnight blue, the room was a crimson red.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked the female dragon slayer.  
"Nothing important," Haru said, locking the door. "Just procedure." She said, motioning for the blonde to sit.

Gray sat reluctantly in the cold metal chair. His hands went close together, prepared to chant "Ice Make: _".  
"Don't bother," Garret told him. "I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you don't cooperate."

"Oh aren't you..." Lucy said with a hint, no a LAYER of sarcasm covering her voice.  
"I'm not." Haru promised. She sat down across from her and a light turned on above the pair.

"I'm going to ask you one question, and I assume you'll answer me truthfully." Garret said in Gray's ear. He was circling the table and had stopped to say that.

"What?"

"Are you and your fiancé here to find something about us being a Dark Guild?" Lucy froze up. What was she supposed to say? Yes, are you? No, that'd be completely stupid.

"I'm going to ask you again," Garret said, the volume on his voice escaladeing. "Are you and your fiancée here to find something about us being a Dark Guild?" Gray swallowed hard.

Lucy made her decision.

So did Gray.

"No." Two voices said at the same time. The lights went on in both rooms and Haru and Garret led each wizard into the same room.  
"You said no, right?" The ice mage whispered.  
"Yeah." Lucy replied, also in a whisper.  
"Alright!" Haru said happily. "Since we can be sure you're not just here for cash and things like that, we'll send you two off to your next room!" Garret snapped and Mina opened the door on cue.  
"Come with me please."

**_Here's chapter 4! PLEASE LEAVE NAMES, I AM NOT JOKING AT ALL! I WILL USE OC'S TOO! -CHIHARU-CHAN!(I'M IN A YELLY MOOD RIGHT NOW!)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Abby Lancaster

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Mission or Setup?

Chapter 5: Abby Lancaster

_ Alright, it took me like an hour, but I finally thought of a name for this chapter, and the next person! I'm soooooooo happy about that!  
This is gonna be a little routine for a while: A bio about each new character! Not super exciting, but whatever.  
Name: Abigail "Abby" Lancaster  
Age: 20 years and 7 months  
Birthday: August 27, Virgo  
Hair Color: Teal; long, wavy, stops at the small of her back  
Eye Color: Cerulean  
Fairy Tail Counterpart: Juvia Lockster  
Stronger or Weaker?: Stronger, but only by a little  
Magic: Water Magic (turns body and surroundings to water)  
Wedding Planner Role: Food and Drinks  
Well, there's a description for ya. Just a little bit of something to think of while you read so your mind doesn't completely wander when you try to picture her. Oh, and her hair is exactly like Juvia's when she was under the rock 'n roll guy's control in Jellal's castle except a slightly different color. (I can't remember that guy's name and probably never will...)  
So, onto chapter 5! I actually thought I was working on chapter 6 for a while, and then I remembered- but none of you care, so whatever..._

Mina led Gray and Lucy down the winding corridors of the main hallway again, stopping by the dining hall again.  
"I do believe it's time for lunch!" She said happily, motioning for the ice mage and celestial wizard to sit down and wait for their lunch to be brought to them.

Mina made a mad dash through the corridors to the room where Garret and Haru were sitting on a couch talking peacefully to each other. Haha, not really. They were actually throwing big, heavy books at each other after Garret had said that Divergent (Haru's favorite book) was a stupid and confusing novel.  
"What the hell are you two doing?!"  
"Huh?" Haru had grabbed her brother up by the shirt and was getting ready to punch him in the face. Her brother was about three inches from thumping her in the stomach with Jane Eyre.  
"Oh, hey Mina-san!" Haru said, straightening herself up and smiling at her coworker. "What's up?"  
"I just wanted to know how it went."  
"They said they weren't."  
"Well they could be lying."  
"Yeah, but Lucy-chan didn't seem like the kind of person who would lie..."  
"And since she said no, the likelihood that Fullbuster was here to destroy us and she wasn't was zero and none." Mina nodded.  
"Okay. Thank you both. Now remember, we have a Guild meeting tonight at nine, so be there."  
"Where are they going now?" Garret asked, tossing his weaponized paperback to the side.  
"Abby Lancaster."  
"Oh! I like Abby..." Garret replied, smiling at the image of her in his mind.  
Brilliant blue eyes that sparkled when she smiled and teal hair that went down to her lower back. She could turn anything to water, even injuries. That was a terrible thing when dealing with breaks, but for scabs, bruises, cuts, scrapes and scars it made them simply slide off your skin and go away forever, like it never happened.  
"I'm sure everyone at our Guild knows that, Garret." The man grumbled what sounded a bit like "Shut the fuck up..."  
"Look, just be at the meeting, okay?" Mina said. Garret and Haru nodded in sequence. The woman nodded back, smiled and left the room, returning back to Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster.

Gray and Lucy say across from Lisa and Hibiki, quietly eating lunch.  
"So, when's your wedding, Hibiki-kun? Who's coming?"  
"Well, all of the people in Blue Pegasus of course," Lisa answered. "Some of our friends from Fairy Tail, including you two, umm... Lyon-kun and his friends, and some of my other friends. And it's in about two weeks!" She smiled brightly. Lucy returned the gesture.  
"That's great! Gray and I might even still be here when you get married! Where is it?"  
"It's on that little beach," Hibiki said. "She fell in love with it the first time we went to see Mindy-chan."  
"So did Luce." Gray replied.  
"Yup! But you were the one who was staring down at it the whole time! What were you thinking about?"  
"Well, do you remember when we went to that beach and you thought you were smashing a watermelon and instead broke the bat on a guy's head?"  
"Yeah. I also remember him almost killing Natsu." Lucy recalled with a laugh.  
"Are you four done with your plates?" A woman with a bubbly personality asked.  
"Yes!" Lucy said, taking a final sip of her drink and dragging Gray off. "By Hibiki-kun! Bye Lisa-chan!" The pair of wizards waved as they left.

Mira walked up to Lucy and Gray.  
"Hello! Are you ready to discuss Foods and the such with Abby?"  
"Uh, I guess!" Lucy said with a smile. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around Gray's and her hand was starting to sweat. His was too, but she only thought of how it was probably creeping him out.  
"You okay, Luce?"  
"Hmm? Y-yeah! I'm fine. All that food's making me wanna take a nap, is all."  
"If you trust your fiancé enough, you could let him go talk to Abby about food and drink by himself while you nap!" Lucy and Gray's eyes locked. It was like a mental conversation.

Can I? You could go look around for evidence.  
But I'm actually tired.  
Then I'll lie about it after dinner and actually go look around.  
I heard something about a meeting.  
I'll look for it.  
Okay. Gray?  
Yeah?  
Can I trusty you with this girl? It IS a girl after all, and with your stripping habit-  
Luce. I haven't stripped all day, I'm not gonna do it just because you're not around.  
That makes me more worried...  
Seriously. I'll be fine.  
Okay. Fine.

"Yeah," Lucy finally said. "I can trust him." She ripped a piece of paper off a large notepad that was on one of the tables. She scribbled down a large amount of food and handed it to Gray.  
"Order all of this." She then turned around and started walking back towards the big bedroom she shared with him.

Once she was there, she flopped down on her bed and picked up the book she thought Gray was reading last night. She opened it to a random page. Her eyes scanned a paragraph and her brain stopped working for a second.  
"GRAY YOU FILTHY PERVERT!" She started down at the filthy book in her hands and threw it at the wall.  
"Of all the disgusting things for him to do, keeping Aquarius's book! Honestly?!" She started at the blank cover for a second and flopped over on the bed, sleeping instantly.

"Are you Gray Fullbuster? Where's your fiancée?" A woman said. The fact that she bore a shocking resemblance to Juvia was the first thing Gray noticed.  
"Uh, she said she was tired, so she made me a list of food went back to bed." He suddenly remembered that he hadn't hidden Aquarius's book.  
He started to sweat, thinking about what would happen if, when, Lucy found it. Terrible, terrible things were going to happen to him. Things he would rather not think about, but he couldn't keep his mind from wandering to. If Gray ended up dead because Loke was ordered to murder him, he didn't think that a whole lot of people were going to blame Lucy when her reasons were put on the table.  
"Well, let Abby see the list!" He showed her the list and she snatched it from him.  
"Okay. Abby can do this. But she needs a guest list."  
"Uh, everybody at Fairy Tail, um, Lyon and his team, uh... Hibiki, Lisa, and Hibiki's team, umm... Uh... I guess that's it."  
"Okay! I'll get right on it!" Abby said with a smile. "You should get back to your fiancée, Fullbuster-kun." Gray nodded and bolted out of the room and back to his own room.  
"L-Luce? You awake?"  
"Ngh..." He smiled and saw that the book had been thrown to the floor.

She had found it.

He gulped and smiled, crawling into bed next to her and keeping as much distance between them as he could.

A few hours later, Mina came in with a few trays of food.  
"Mister and Misses Fullbuster?" Gray's head went up instantly.  
"Oh! Hey Mina-san!"  
"What's going on?" Lucy mumbled. She locked eyes with Gray. "YOU! STUPID PERVERT!" She grabbed his neck and started flailing him around.  
"Ack fakxbakdns didjwb!"  
"MISS FULLBUSTER!" Mina said, grabbing Lucy's hands and letting Gray breathe.  
"I-I'm so sorry!" Lucy said, patting Gray's neck.  
"I-it's okay. I deserved it." He said with another gasp for breath.  
"I'm not going to ask," Mina said. "But anyway, here's your dinner!" Gray and Lucy looked hungrily at the platters.  
"Thaaank you, Mina-saaaan!" They cooed in unison.  
"No problem. And after you're done, just set the dirty dishes by the door and you're done for today! If you need anything, please ring this bell." She said, pointing to a small button on the wall next to a painting of the Guild's symbol.  
"Thanks Mina!" The woman bowed and left the room.  
"Okay, so tonight at nine they're having a Guild meeting. At least one of us has to go." Lucy said between bites.  
"I'll go." Gray said.  
"No, I'll go."  
"I think they're already suspecting me, so it won't be much of a surprise if they catch me."  
"What if they KILL YOU, Gray? What would happen then?"  
"I, uh, I don't know?" Lucy frowned.  
"Well, be safe, okay? I don't want you dead." She smiled.

A few hours later, Gray got out of bed, carefully picking up the arm Lucy had around his bare chest, and got dressed, looking at the bedside clock. 8:42. Just enough time for him to get ready and get down to the secret meeting.

He had ended up following a person that looked exactly like Levi McGarden, so he knew he was headed in the right direction. He jumped into one of the ventilation shafts and peered into the room where everyone was gathered, listening intently.  
"SETTLE DOWN, SETTLE DOWN! The matter to be discussed today will be about our two newest customers," Mina said. "Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartphillia are two talented wizards from the Guild Fairy Tail. Gray deals with Ice Maker magic while Lucy is a Celestial wizards with nine Golden Gate Keys."  
"Which ones?" The man that looked like Gajeel asked.  
"Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Virgo, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Aquarius, Leo and Cancer." Mina replied.  
"Those are really strong ones!" Abby cried.  
"You can bet they are." Garret said.  
"If she sent out Aquarius, we'd all die!" Haru finished for her brother.  
"Did I ask you to finish my sentence?"  
"No, no you didn't."  
"No, so why did you?!" The pair started arguing.  
"Jeez, they fight more than me and Natsu..." Gray whispered.  
"In any case," Mina said angrily. "We have both of them claiming they aren't here to destroy us for being a Dark Guild, but as we all know, we will probably have to hypnotize them into forgetting that we are a Dark Guild." Gray's eyes got wide.  
"No way..." He breathed.

He sat through the rest of the meeting in complete silence, soaking up all the information given indirectly to him. After it was over, he quietly made his way back to his room and crawled back into bed with Lucy. He looked at the clock. 11:34. He was gone for two and half hours?!  
"How'd it go?" Lucy whispered.  
"I've got all the information I need to report to the council and have this place destroyed." Gray whispered back.  
"Good. I'll call Mira-san in the morning." The blonde then rolled over and fell asleep.  
"Night Gray."  
"Night Luce."

_**Chapter 5! What's going to happen to Gray and Lucy?! Not what you're thinking, that's for sure. Or maybe exactly what you're thinking... You never know... -Chiharu-chan!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Natalie Trambetskaia

**I don't own Fairy Tail! **

**Mission or Setup?**

**Chapter 6: Natalie Trambetskaia**

_Name: Natalie Trambetskaia_  
_Age: 19 years, 4 months_  
_Birthday: March 26; Taurus_  
_Hair Color: Black_  
_Eye Color: Jade Green_  
_Fairy Tail Counterpart: Levi McGarden_  
_Stronger or Weaker?: Stronger (Read Below)_  
_Magic: Solid Script (Note: Uses the dark side of this magic, and is used differently)_  
_Wedding Planner Role: Cake Design/Cooking_

_**Once again, it took fucking forever to think of a name for this person, and what prompted me to give her a Russian last name is beyond me, but it had the word "skaia" in it, so I went with it. (Skaia is an important part of Homestuck if you were wondering) Idk, I'm weird. Please review! :)**_

* * *

**-:-:-:-**

* * *

The next morning, Lucy picked up the phone in the bedroom and dialed up Fairy Tail.  
"Mira!" A voice on the other end said happily.  
"Hey Mira-san!" Lucy said happily into the receiver, "We've got something." The line was silent but some shuffling was heard in the background.

After a minute or so of shuffling, Mira said,  
"What?"  
"Gray listened in on a Guild meeting last night. He says they are the darkest a Guild can get." Lucy said, speaking quietly, "I don't really know what would happen to us if they caught us. Can you send somebody for backup? Anybody?"  
"I can do that," Mira answered, "Natsu and Lisanna will be there soon. I have to go. Nobody is going to think I was going into a closet for no reason. Goodbye."  
"Bye, Mira-san." The line went dead and Lucy sighed, setting down in the phone.

"What'd Mira-san say?" Gray asked, coming out of the bathroom, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.  
"Natsu and Lisanna are coming soon," Lucy replied, beginning to run a brush through her hair at the vanity, "I don't know why, I was kind of hoping Erza would come. She's stronger than Lisanna, even of she's meaner."  
"Yeah," Gray said, throwing some shorts on over his boxers, "But Lisanna can be strong too. And she's twenty times as agreeable as Erza is…"  
"She'd kill you if you said that in front of her," Lucy said with a laugh, fishing through her suitcase for that day's clothes.  
"And that's why she shouldn't come either! We wouldn't get to gossip anymore." He winked and went over to the bed, sitting down and staring up at the top of the canopy. Boring, he thought after a second, standing up. He threw the toothbrush into the bathroom and heard it clatter on the marble countertop. Lucy sighed, looking into the mirror on the vanity.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, sitting back down on the bed. He had the desire to pick up the book, but decided against it for his own health.  
"I really want to get married," Lucy said, "I mean… maybe not to you, but married. This is so perfect…" She looked outside. Through the window she saw the botanical garden below. It was beautiful. She wished Fairy Tail was that nice. All they had were cast-off figures and a pool. That was okay, though. Fairy Tail was still the best Guild in the world by any means. Lucy quickly realized Gray was saying something.

"Married?" he said, "Why the hell would you want to do that? You give your whole life to somebody, one person!"  
"That's just because you have commitment issues." Lucy replied, admiring the tiny pink, purple, and blue flowers that dotted the garden.  
"How do you know that?"  
"I've never seen you in a relationship." She looked at the perfectly trimmed hedges and the picture of the Guild's symbol in the flowers.  
"Well… well that's just because I haven't found the right girl!"  
"Uh-huh. What do you mean? Juvia'd kill to marry you!"  
"I don't like Juvia," Gray replied, "I like- somebody else." Lucy's yes widened.  
"Oh reeeeeaaaaally?" She said, turning around to look at him, "Do you?" She smirked.  
"No," he replied, "I hate everyone."  
"You sound like a little kid…" Lucy said, half to herself.  
"Shut up," Gray replied, "I just don't want to be in a relationship, much less married. I mean, your hot and all, but our personalities don't click."

That's a lie, Lucy thought. You totally love me, why the hell are you denying it? But… that is only what Gemi and Mini said, and they don't know everything. … Right?

"Nice to know," Lucy replied at finishing her thoughts.  
"Yeah, whatever. Weddings are things girls do anyway. This is all just for shits anyway. We're taking them down, and then going back to our normal lives," he said, walking towards the door that had just been knocked on, "simple." He turned the handle and Mina stood on side of the heavy wood, smiling.

"Good morning," she said happily, "Are you ready for breakfast?" Gray nodded and looked at Lucy, who gripped her stomach and nodded.  
"Absolutely!" He said. Mina smiled again and led them through the corridors and back to the breakfast halls. Lucy forced Gray to at least hold her hand, reminding him they were going to need to be a bit more convincing if Natsu and Lisanna, a real couple, didn't know about Mira's lie.

They reached the breakfast hall where the pair was sat down at a table and given plates of food and cups of orange juice and coffee. Once the members of the Guild were out of earshot, Lucy said,

"This can't all just be for shits, Gray. We're making serious cash doing this and furthermore, I'm having fun. Yeah, we're taking them down, but I'm still planning my dream wedding, mmkay? So shut up and eat your bacon." Gray grimaced, but shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth. Lucy downed some orange juice and bit into a bagel.

"So…" Gray said after a few minutes of awkward silence, "when do you think Natsu and Lisanna are gonna get here?" Lucy shrugged.  
"Who knows? Tomorrow, probably. Maybe really late tonight like we did." A sausage and a bit of poached egg passes her lips. She chewed contently.  
"How is it that this place," she said, pausing to swallow, "can look so much like Fairy Tail and have Guild members just like us and have food that's a million times better?" Gray shrugged.  
"Possibly the fact that they make a shitload of money planning weddings that have lots of people coming to them." He said, finishing his seventh piece of bacon. Lucy finished her orange juice and then pushed her plate forward.  
"I'm so full," she said, "ugh, I'm gonna burst…" Gray smiled. Mina walked over and said,

"Can I get either of you something else?" Lucy groaned.  
"No," she said, "I'm completely full…" Mina smiled.  
"Please follow me, then!"

Once again, Mina led them down the long, winding hallway again.  
"I received a call this morning," she said, turning down one of the small side corridors. It smelled heavily of molasses, "that another couple from Fairy Tail will be arriving late tonight or early tomorrow!" Lucy tried as hard as she could to act natural.  
"Really?" she asked, "Oh! Natsu and Lisanna! I knew that was coming eventually! How long have they been dating, Gray?" Gray shrugged.  
"I don't know. A while, that's for damned sure." Lucy nodded in agreement.  
"Well, here we are," Mina said, opening the door. A large cloud of flour billowed out from the doorway, "Natalie, please!" A laugh was heard emanating from the room.  
"Haha! Sorry, Mina!" A girl's voice, Natalie, called, "And whoever else is out there!" A girl with short black hair held back by a light green headband appeared in the door. She bore a shocking resemblance to Levi McGarden. The glasses perched on the bridge of the girls nose were exactly the same!

"Oh, you two must be the Fairy Tail's," she said, brushing a thin cloud of flour off an apron wrapped around her waist, "c'mon in!"

The kitchen was enormous. Something on the stove rested, happily smoking and on fire. Natalie screamed and ran over to try and stop the flames.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" She screamed, pouring a glass of water on the flames, "That took seven hours to make!" She dumped out the whole concoction and set a fresh pan on the stove. She spoke to Lucy and Gray as she prepared something to put in the pan.

"I mostly do custom stuff, I'm best at that, and that folder on the coffee table is pretty much just a jumping point. I can do exactly what the picture shows, though I that's what you want." She put some green goop into a pan and then began chopping up some fruits. She poured a bunch of stuff into a blender and hit purée.

Lucy and Gray looked at the Cake Binder. It looked about a thousand pages long and extremely thick. They flipped through the pages until Lucy pointed to one.  
"I like that one," she whispered to Gray, "maybe if they put the Fairy Tail symbol on it; like right there maybe?" she pointed to the side of the third tier. Gray nodded.  
"I really don't give two shits," he replied.

"I also can make other food," Natalie said from the stove, "I'm usually the one who makes the food for the weddings. I can let you taste some of my food if you want." Gray saw Natalie scoop the green goop into two bowls which she then handed them both.

"Yes," she said, "it's completely edible. It takes seven hours to make it a certain way, but it's perfectly good right now." She handed the pair spoons.  
"Did… did it just move?" Lucy asked, terror hinting the back of the disgust in her voice.  
"No," Natalie replied, "the plate just moved! Dig in!" She said with a smile. Lucy slowly poker her fork in it and pulled a small glop out, holding it in front of her face. Cautiously, she put it in her mouth, chewing slowly until-

"Holy shit, this is delicious!" She exclaimed, downing the rest of the concoction, "C'mon Gray, eat some!" Gray did pretty much exactly the same thing.  
"Damn, this is great!"

"I'm glad you two like it! I added it to your menu," Natalie said, "because most couples love it once they try it."  
"What's in it?" Lucy asked, "I wonder if you could teach Mira how to make this!" Natalie laughed and shook her head.  
"No I never, ever teach anyone my recipes! Then they aren't special and secret anymore! Now," she said, washing her hands in the sink and readjusting her headband, "did you two pick out a cake?"  
"Yeah, we did actually."

For the next five minutes, Lucy and Natalie talked about cake and then for the next twenty-seven minutes Natalie cooked up some dinner for the pair. Like before, she talked about random things, like if anyone being invited had any allergies, or preferences as to what they would like to eat.

"I just like to get to know who I'm serving," said Natalie while she chopped up some fruit and added it to a small dish, "I find it easier to cook that way." She smiled at the pair who were happily sitting on a couch. She pulled something out of the oven and began setting things down on two fancy plates. A tiny sprig of mint leaves was added to the top and Natalie smiled at her plates. Gray and Lucy were quietly talking at the couch and were surprised when two plates covered in beautiful food.

"Wow…" Lucy said, "this looks amazing…" she eagerly took the fork this time, as did Gray. The both dug in, enjoying every morsel of the delicious food.  
"Good?" Natalie asked. She wasn't even gifted with a verbal response, just thumbs up from both of them as they ate.

After a few minutes, Lucy said,  
"How much heroine is in this stuff?!" Natalie laughed.  
"Hey," she said, "sometimes enough butter is a good enough substitute for heroine!" Lucy stared down at the plate and said,  
"Yeah… butter's awesome."

After a few more minutes of sitting and talking, Natalie said,  
"Well, it's getting late. You two should probably head back to your room. Maybe I'll see you sometime before the big day!" Lucy and Gray smiled, standing up and leaving.  
"Bye, Natalie-chan!" Lucy said with a happy wave.

* * *

**•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•**

* * *

"She was nice," Gray said, unlocking the bedroom door and then shoving the keys back in his pocket.  
"That's only because she fed you," Lucy replied, setting her Celestial keys on the nightstand and walking into the bathroom to put on her pajamas.  
"My life doesn't run on food, Luce!"  
"Most of it does!" the blonde called from the bathroom. There wasn't a response.

When Lucy emerged from the bathroom, she found Gray sitting on the bed, reading the perverted book. The false cover had been shed and was sitting comfortably on top of Lucy's Celestial Keys.

"Seriously?!" She said from the bathroom doorway.  
"Yes," Gray replied, "this is freaking fascinating." Lucy rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed, shedding her fluffy blue slippers and climbing on the other half of the large bed.  
"Just don't get any bright ideas, 'kay Casanova?" Gray chuckled and said,  
"I know, I know."  
"Maybe we'll see Natsu and Lisanna tomorrow!" She said after a minute of blank silence.  
"Maybe," Gray replied. He kissed Lucy's forehead and said, "G'night Lucy." The girl smiled rolled over to hide the red hot blush creeping up her face.  
"Night."

* * *

_**Chapter 6! I think the ending was kinda rushed, but… when the hell do I actually care? Please review! :D -Chiharu**_


End file.
